This invention relates to synchro control transmitters in general and more particularly to the compensation of errors in synchro control transmitters.
Synchro control transmitter manufacturing variations normally produce second harmonic (two-cycle) errors in space as a units rotor is turned through 360 degrees. This type of error is also caused by stresses induced in a unit's structure during platform assembly and by unbalanced impedance loading of the output windings. Error reduction has been accomplished by deliberately unbalancing synchro impedance loading in a trial and error fashion. This procedure has proven to be tedious and does not yield optimum results.